


'how to seduce straight boys' by Frank Iero featuring a giant asshole that likes asshole

by trashanonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Asshole Gerard, Asshole Gerard Way, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Student Gerard Way, a disregard for lube, gerard is an ass and i make lots of typos, just all round closet trapped gerard, punches thrown, shamchat, swirly, the only way it should be, top! gerard, twinky frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashanonymous/pseuds/trashanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'how to seduce straight boys' by Frank Iero featuring a giant asshole that likes asshole</p><p>Frank was just trying to take a trip down the hallways when Gerard decides to pick a fight. Frank finds an unconventional way out of getting his face flushed in a toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'how to seduce straight boys' by Frank Iero featuring a giant asshole that likes asshole

**Author's Note:**

> this is full of gross homophobia and gerard is so far stuck in the closet his sweater is zipped to a hanger.
> 
> i formed this out of a shamchat (very fun way to write with someone else) so its a little dialogue heavy and may have some mistakes in tensing but i tried to catch them all.
> 
> update: i'm back again to catch more as i am contemplating another part

"Gentle Gay."

Frank regretted the words as they passed his lips. Gerard Way had merely pushed past him, knocking their shoulders hard against each other despite it being class time and the corridors deserted. Frank had snapped, he couldn't resist.

And Gerard couldn't resist his retaliation.

"Don't insult me, faggot," he snarled, "Stay in your lane."

The smaller boy sighed and turned away, "Whatever, Gentle Gay."

"The only thing gentle and gay here is you," Gerard snarled, ripping the other boy around by his shoulder to face him, ignoring the way he tried to flinch out his grip. "You don't walk away from me."

"Fuck off..."

"There's no need to be rude, faggot. Didn't your daddy teach you manners while you were on his dick?"

The first punch was thrown, leaving frank to double over, gasping for air.

"F-fuck off, Way!"

Another punch. Frank doubled over in pain, covering his face with his arms.

"Manners, fag boy."

Desperation and pain clouded Frank's judgment as he whispered, "Wasn't my daddy's dick, was your daddy's dick."

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "The fuck did you just say?"

Smirking at the reaction, he looked up at the boy standing over him. "I fucked your dad."

"Shut the fuck up, slutty fag!"

Another hit to the stomach stomach and a firm kick to the knee leaving Frank on his knees, mewling out pained noises and refusing to look up.

"Anything else?" Gerard spat.

"Bet your brother has a bigger dick than you," Frank whispered.

"Don't talk shit about Mikey! Do you have a death wish, faggot?"

"Yeah I do.. Ain't talkin' shit 'bout him, he just probably has a bigger dick than you."

"Fucking love talking about dick don't you, gay boy?" Gerard pulled him up by his hair, pushing him in to a set of lockers.

"Of course," Frank all but purred.

He felt his hair get released as Gerard backed away.

"Fuckin' gross," Gerard hissed.

"Weren't saying that when you were watching me in the locker room yesterday," Frank giggled.

"Fuck no! I was not, you fucking prick."

"Sure... I always catch you, Way..."

"The only thoughts I have about you and locker rooms are more about whether you would be cleaner if I shoved your head in a fucking toilet."

"Then why do you stare at my ass, Way?" Frank hummed, pleased to have an advantage.

"You're disgusting," Gerard spluttered, "Do you want to test my theory?"

Frank slowly shook his head. "I'll stick to what I know."

"And all you know is cock, fucking homo."

That inspired a feminine giggle. "You're just mad it's not your cock, Way."

Gerard made an angry grab for Frank's hair again, crying out with anger as he missed. Frank's giggles picked up until the boy lunged again, successfully grabbing a tuft of hair, pulling it hard as Frank gasped.

The small noise of pain made Gerard grin, dragging the boy down the hall into the boys bathrooms.

"Time to clean the fag off you."

Frank was shoved into a stall, the lock clicked behind his captor.

"Bend over for me, fag. You should be good at it by now."

In an admission of defeat, Frank bent as he was told to, eyes closed as he sucked a deep breath in through his nose.

"Do you want to flush for me too, slut?" Gerard snickered.

Frank turned around to look at the older boy, licked his lips and shook his head nervously. No thank you.

"Fucking useless," Gerard bent over the other boy to reach the button.

"No, don't..." Frank grabbed his hand, trying to stop him from flushing the toliet he was bent over.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll do anything if you don't do this," he begged.

"Make me stop. I dare you."

This would be Gerard's only regret. He had asked for it. Frank rolled his hips back, grinding against the older boy's crotch.

"A-ah- The fuck are you doing?!" Gerard cried out.

Frank purred and ground his ass against him harder. He wiggled his hips slightly to get a wider range of movement to distract his tormentor, who was groaning that the feeling. Each sound went to Frank's semi.

"Fuckin' knew you were a slut, faggot," Gerard snarled and was met by a moan. "F-fuck, you're enjoy this too, me calling you a slut, aren't you?"

Frank could only nod until he was grabbed by his already sensitive hair and pulled harder into the other. He gasped out, rolling his hips back harder.

"Such a good bitch, just fucking grinding. Fuck... Fuckin' moan for me, slut."

"F-Fuck..." Frank moaned.

"Fucking pussy, it doesn't even matter that I'm not a faggot. An ass like that you may as well be a chick."

"Y-You feel bigger than I thought."

"Of course you've been thinking about this, slut. Always wanted my cock."

Frank could only moan needily as he nodded frantically, "Y-Yeah.. Fuck. Want your cock."

One more needy moan was all the encouragement Gerard needed. He dropped the hair he was holding to rip down Frank's jeans and undo his own fly, stroking himself quickly.

Frank blushed and spread his legs slightly, tilting his hips to give a better view. "You like my ass, Way?"

"I'll like it better after I've wrecked it," he said as he spat onto his fingers, using spit as a piss-poor excuse for lube.

He shoved in one finger practically dry, listening to the way the other cried out, tensed with pain. Frank's hole quivering around the other boy's finger as it was forced in and out of him.

Gerard pulled out and thrust in again mercilessly with the addition of another finger. He cursed at the sounds the boy under him was making as he thrust his ass on to the fingers penetrating him.

"Look at you squirming on my fingers. Fucking loose already. More?"

A frantic nod and a small noise of consent.

He ripped his fingers out and spat on his hand, spreading spit down his shaft before he lined himself up with the twitching hole. The fit was too tight and almost chaffing with dryness as he entered.

"G-gerard! fuck!" Frank mewled in discomfort, squirming as he tried to relax his muscles that were clenching around the other.

"Fuck!" Gerard groaned, he pulled out and forced his way back in. "You liked it rough a minute ago, fag. Fuckin' take it."

Frank moaned at the words, starting to push back despite his body's protests. He cried out with each thrust, biting his lip.

"Ugh, shit. So fucking tight for a slut."

Getting closer, Gerard lost his pace pulling Frank by the hips to slam into the boy harder.

"Sh-shit- Ah-h Gerard! Fuck!" Frank clenched around him hard.

Gerard cursed as he came, continuing to thrust milking it out as Frank clenched hard, cumming, moaning his name.

"Shit..." He pulled out and leaned against the stall door, watching his cum drip out his hole, tinged red with blood.

Frank panted, resting his head on the wall not ready to move, "You like my ass now?"

"So fucking hot... Christ."

"Thanks, Way..." he laughed quietly, struggling to get his breath back.

"You're still a fucking faggot," he muttered in reply, zipping up his pants.

Giggling more, Frank straightened up, pulling his pants up and looking over his shoulder at Gerard shyly.

"The fuck are you laughing at?"

"You just fucked me.. That's pretty funny," Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off, you were all over my dick. I had to do something. Not my fault you're a whore."

"Well done fucking a guy, straight boy..." Frank shrugged.

"Get fucked... Have fun with my cum drying in your ass for the rest of the day."

"I will.. Don't worry about that," he smiled lightly, leaning against the wall ajusting to supporting his own weight.

"Fucking whore," Gerard snorted.

"Y-Yeah..." he blushed, shrugging past the other boy to leave with a slight limp.

Gerard snorts again, admiring his work as the lunch bell rang. He left the bathroom moments later and headed for the canteen, taking his usual spot with his brother. He chortled, quick to point out Frank's limp as he walked to sit at the next table. "Iero's had something in his ass again."

Frank glared at him and opened his book at the sound of laughter. He noted that the asshole looked proud of himself before losing himself in fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to thank those who have commented thus far, means a lot to me.


End file.
